A control system may automatically steer a vehicle from a current location to a destination path, such as a way-line on a field. The path taken by the vehicle to the destination path is determined on the fly based on the nature of the vehicle's automatic steering control system and the position of the vehicle relative to the destination path. The control system continuously adjusts the direction of the vehicle as the vehicle moves closer to the destination path. In other words, the steering controller does not know the acquisition path taken by the vehicle until actually reaching and acquiring the destination path.